Most readily available consumer image displaying devices have a limited viewing angle. For instance, a standard consumer projector may have a viewing angle of 90 degrees. In such a case, a video image displayed utilizing such a standard consumer projector has a limited view display. That is, the video image might be projected onto a single wall of a room, or a portion thereof.
Image display systems exist for providing wider view displays, such as an image projected onto multiple walls of a room, than readily available consumer image display devices. However, such devices are typically more costly and more complex than the average consumer desires.